


Goodnight

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Kanji just wanted to hang out with his Senpai.





	Goodnight

Kanji was nervous. Well, nervous was an understatement. He was fucking terrified was a better one. As he fixed his hair in the mirror for the millionth time, there was a knock at the door and he practically hit the ceiling with how high he jumped. He heard his ma chuckle from the other room as he raced to the door. Throwing it open, he smiled when he saw Souji on the other side.

“H-Hey!” Kanji said, trying to sound calmer than he felt.

“Hey yourself.” Souji said with a smile.

Kanji’s stomach was in knots as they left his house. It was just a little trip, he kept telling himself. Everyone else was just busy, that’s why Souji had asked him to come. It didn’t have anymore more or less to do with him, he just needed an extra set of hands. They walked to a small food store in the shopping center. There, Souji went around, picking out various ingredients. At first, Kanji thought he knew what he was making, but after a while, Kanji found he had no idea.

“What’cha makin’?” he asked curiously.

“Curry. I found this old recipe book in Dojima’s kitchen. Wanted to try it out. Thought you might enjoy it.” Souji said and when he smiled like that, well Kanji’s face was about as red as a cherry.

“Y-Yeah!” he squeaked out.

God, how the fuck was anyone terrified of him when he sounded like a child going through puberty? Holy shit, he sounded stupid as hell. He followed Souji around the store some more before they were done. As they stepped outside, Kanji shivered a bit. It was still late summer, but fall was making itself known. Souji, ever vigilant, pulled the jacket from his shoulders and held it out to Kanji.

“W-What?” Kanji squeaked.

God, he sounded like a girl. What the fuck.

“You’re cold right?” Souji asked confused.

Kanji’s eyes darted between the jacket and Souji before he took it. Slipping it around his shoulders was easier than putting it on. He didn’t want to rip it after all. Then again, Souji wasn’t that much smaller than he was. In fact, it seemed like carrying those heavy weapons around had helped with his arms and shoulders. Kanji’s head snapped away so he didn’t stare.

“Thanks.” he muttered softly.

Souji just smile. Kanji helped him carry the bags and as they walked, they talked of things happening in their lives. Souji liked to talk about Nanako and Dojima, about classes and other. Kanji talked about things he had been doing around school and around town to make a better name for himself. He talked about his Ma and the textile shop. They talked about anything that wasn’t the murders or the investigation.

That had been Souji’s one rule when he asked Kanji to go with him. To him, it seemed like their leader was tired of death and fear that the murders brought, especially after King Moron’s death.That was fine with Kanji, who was sick of it as well. They walked and they talked and they saw people they knew and it was nice. It was calming and Kanji was so happy he said yes. At one point, Souji was talking to a friend he knew while Kanji stood nearby.

Kanji turned his head and really, it was just a little whiff to be honest, but the scent of Souji’s cologne on the collar made Kanji feel warm and fuzzy. Kanji had completely forgotten that this wasn’t even his jacket, but he didn’t care to think about it now. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there for, just enjoying the breeze and the scent of his Senpai when Souji came back over. 

“Ready to go?” Souji asked.

Kanji nodded and they continued on. They stopped at the shrine, where Kanji resisted the urge to cuddle Fox as Souji handed over some emas he had finished. Fox was deeply moved and yipped in approval. It seemed to Kanji that Souji had friends in high and low places all over town. As they continued on, Kanji’s mind drifted to a thought he had been thinking about for a while. Dare he ask it?

“Something on your mind?” Souji asked.

Ever vigilant and Kanji jumped a bit, flushing.

“Um well...I wanted to ask…” Kanji paused.

What if he asked and he didn’t like the answer? He glanced at Souji, who’s full attention was on him. Kanji let out a breath.

“Do you think Yosuke-senpai...hates me?” Kanji asked slowly.

Souji blinked, a look of shock on his face before he sighed.

“He doesn’t hate you. He’s just…. immature.” Souji finished and Kanji looked away.

“He acts like I’m diseased.” Kanji muttered.

Souji frowned and looked at the sky.

“Yosuke, if we are going to be honest, is immature. He’s loud and can be rude and obnoxious. But.” Souji looked at him.

“He saved you last time we were fighting. Yosuke cares about you like he cares about everyone, he’s just… stupid.” Souji said.

Kanji snorted and then covered his mouth as he tried to keep from laughing. The simple way Souji talk about it was funny to him.

“Thanks.” Kanji said when he calmed down.

“No problem.” Souji replied.

They made it back to the Dojima house, where Nanako was watching TV. Souji waved off Kanji’s attempts to help, so he went to sit with Nanako. She was a sweet girl and Kanji could say he viewed her almost like a little sister. As they sat there, a program came on that Kanji had never seen before.

“What’s this?” he asked curiously.

Nanako seemed to perk up.

“It’s a new show! Wonder Friends!” she said happily.

She sang along with the theme song and was able to quote every line. He wondered how many times she had watched this episode. When it ended, Kanji found himself talking to Nanako about it. 

“So you like shows like that, Nanako-chan?” he asked curiously.

“Oh yes! I love superhero shows! They’re so much fun!” she said beaming and he smiled back.

“Curry’s done.” Souji said as he came over with two places. 

Nanako’s face lit up with delight and Kanji smiled. As Souji got his own plate, he sat down beside Kanji and Nanako switched the channel to the news. At first it was all about the weather and various things to do around town for the summer, but then a breaking news report flashed across the TV. Kanji locked eyes with Souji, fear curling in his stomach.

“Nanako-chan, can you turn it up?” Souji asked.

Nanako gave a small nod and turned up the volume. Kanji placed his chopsticks back down, his stomach twisting and turning. Had they missed someone? Did someone get taken while they were saving Rise and focused on King Moron’s death? The fear was muddling his mind as the news came on. 

“On tonight’s breaking story, a tracker trailer has tipped over on the highway, causing massive…” the news reporter went on.

The sigh of relief was almost too loud and Nanako gave them both a funny look. Sure, they were not happy to see people get hurt, but it had nothing to do with the murders. Finally, Nanako turned the TV to some quiz show and they finished up their dinner. 

“That was really good, Senpai!” Kanji said as he helped with the dishes.

“I guess. I was hoping it would have more of a kick.” Souji muttered sadly.

“I thought it had plenty of kick.” Kanji said confused.

Souji smiled and Kanji flushed looking down. The kitchen wasn’t that big, so they kept bumping into each other a bit, but Kanji didn’t mind. Nanako yawned loudly and Souji helped her off to bed. As Kanji stood there, he wondered if this was the right time to head home. It was pretty late. He glanced at his Senpai when he came back in.

“I should probably get going.” Kanji said nervously.

“Why’s that?” Souji asked curiously.

“Well, it’s getting late.” Kanji scratched the back of his head.

“Oh…” Souji trailed off.

“Ma might be waiting.” Kanji muttered.

“I’ll walk you home then.” Souji said.

They left the house, making sure it was locked up nice and tight before they started on their way. It really was chilly now. The sun had gone down and the temperature had chilled a lot. Kanji realized he was still wearing Souji’s jacket and quickly pulled it off.

“Ah sorry! I completely forgot!” Kanji said.

Souji just chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it ok? I’m fine.” Souji pushed it back towards him and Kanji smiled as he put it back on.

They made it to Kanji’s house and they paused on the doorstep. Kanji desperately wanted to say something, anything, but it was like his tongue was twisted.

“Hey, Kanji? I had a really nice time today. Thanks.” Souji said smiling.

“I did too! Thank you for dinner as well, it was great!” Kanji said happily.

He reached for the door, but didn’t open it. He bit his lip. It was now or never.

“Hey Senpai?” Kanji asked, his voice squeaky.

“Yeah?” Souji replied curiously.

Kanji looked at him before looking down.

“Can I….?” Kanji froze, unable to finish it.

What a coward. He had his Senpai right here and he couldn’t even ask one stupid question? He felt the tears of frustration in his eyes. Souji just smiled.

“Hey, Kanji? Can I ask you a question?” Souji asked.

“Y-Yeah?” Kanji replied.

Souji leaned in and smiled.

“Can I kiss you goodnight?” Souji whispered.

Kanji’s face went bright red and he just nodded his head quickly. How did his Senpai know what he was going to ask? Souji leaned in and Kanji found himself closing his eyes without thinking. He felt the cool lips on his cheek and opened his eyes as Souji leaned back. The disappointment in his chest was real.

“Goodnight, Kanji.” Souji said as he turned away.

“Senpai!” Kanji huffed.

Souji turned back to him, confused and Kanji just went for it. He grabbed his Senpai by the waist and kissed him on the lips. For a moment, both of them were frozen and then Senpai kissed back and Kanji’s world exploded. They kissed until they had no air left and then pulled away. Kanji was flushed and so was Souji.

“Cute.” Souji muttered and Kanji just buried his face in Souji’s neck.

“Stop teasing me.” Kanji said softly as Souji chuckled.

“Kanji, is that you?” Ma’s voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Kanji jumped a little, startled, and Souji pulled away.

“I should get going.” Souji said coughing.

Kanji just nodded and reached for the door.

“Goodnight, Senpai.” he said quickly as he slipped inside.

“Goodnight, Kanji.” he heard from the other side of the door.

He peeked out to see Souji was gone before he sat on the floor, his face flushed as he smiled. His ma found his like that a few minutes later and she smiled.


End file.
